Crazy For Them
by RedCharlie
Summary: A Steph/Ranger/Tank story, little bit of plot, lot of smut.
1. Chapter 1

Yes I am going to finish The Little Luciano but it's my week for a challenge this week on Perfectly Plum and the reward is chapters of Crazy for Them so I thought I may as well post them her as well. There are only a few more chapters of Luciano so it should be done by the end of October.

This is a Ranger/Steph/Tank story and while this chapter is just plot then next chapters will have smut in them. Just a warning if you don't like threesome stories then don't read this one.

Crazy for Them

Chapter One

I sat watching Tank who was sitting across from me drinking vodka. I had been training with the guys for the past six months and finally I had finished so Bobby, Lester, Woody, Ram, Tank and I were out celebrating. I could shot without missing, take down a skip with getting covered with mud, hotwire cars, pick locks and run 5 miles without breaking a sweat. Finally I was fit, toned and good at my job. The only problem was I had spent the last six months training with Tank and now I was having confusing feelings about him.

Ranger and I started dating about two weeks ago, I already knew I loved him but Tank had been so great to me and every now and again he would let his guard down and let me see what he was inside. There had always been playful flirting between me and all the guys but lately with Tank it has felt more real then playful. It was starting to confuse the hell out of me.

"Beautiful. Come dance with me." Lester came over to me, after he had finished dancing with every attractive woman in the club. Bobby, Ram and Woody where still going.

I got up and followed Lester out just as a new song started up. As we started bumping and grinding I felt Tank's gaze on me and sure enough when I turned around he was staring right at me. When the song ended Lester went to investigate a group of early-twenty girls that just walked in while I went back over to Tank and the table.

"I'm really proud of yoou, Booomshell." Tank said slurring his words slightly. He was defiantly drunk.

"Are you okay Tank?" I asked. "I've never seen you drunk before."

He chuckled. "I'm peachy." Tank chuckled again, this time without humor. "I still love him, did you know that? No, nobody knew and he wouldn't tell you, I know he wouldn't. Even though he wants the exact same thing as me, us three together, how it's supposed to be, just us three no one else."

"What are you talking about?" I was even more confused then before.

"I'm talking about you, me and Ranger." Tank answered. "We used to be together, Ranger and me. Up in Miami but then when his family found out, well they were very old school. We ended up leaving and coming to Trenton and starting Rangeman. But our relationship didn't survive."

I could believe what I was hearing, Tank and Ranger. But some how, I could see then together, they fit so perfectly. Jealousy flashed through me but was quickly replaced by sadness; I had always wondered why I had never see Tank with a girl. Sure he had one night stands but I'd even seen Lester kept a girl around for a least a week. Tank had loved Ranger and had stayed at his side all this time even though Ranger was with me. I felt bad to cause Tank this much pain.

"Then you came along." Tank reached over and pulled me into his lap. "At first I was angry jealous but then I met you and I couldn't help but fall in love with you as well. After I met you I went to Ranger, seeing if there was any chance that me, you and him could have a relationship but he said no."

"Why?" I shifted on Tank's lap as I started to warm up, the thought of being with both Tank and Ranger was making me melt.

"He was scared you would be disgusted by us. I mean, you were a white girl from the 'Burg where women married and stayed home to cook and clean while men went out, work and had affairs. He never thought you would agree and was scared of losing you."

"Hey, you wouldn't be scamming on Ranger's women now would you." Bobby joked as him, Lester and Ram came back to the table. Woody had left earlier with a petit blond girl. Tank just shot him a glare.

"Bombshell" Lester said. "Leave this big oaf alone and come back with me. I'm better then both Ranger and Tank."

Bobby and Ram laughed but I heard Tank growl, although nobody else could above the music.

"Come on" I got off Tank's lap and pulled him up after me. "You are defiantly at your limit. I'll take you home."

We said goodbye to the others then headed out to Tank's Hummer. I had ridden here with Tank so it looked like I was going to be taking a cab from Tank's house. I jumped in the driver's side and Tank got into the passengers and I rolled out of the lot. I spent the drive to Tanks thing about what he had said, I wondered whether Ranger would want to be with both Tank and me or whether he only wanted me or maybe he didn't want me at all, he was just using as a front to hide his real feelings for Tank. No, Ranger wouldn't do that, but that still didn't make this any less confusing. Before I thought about what Ranger wanted I needed to figure out what I wanted. I loved Ranger and really like Tank but together. Tank was right I was just a white girl from the 'Burg, and if this got out it would be bigger then the Dickie fiasco. The thought of having both of them seemed to calm me from my normal state of eye twitching paranoia that the 'Burg sent into me.

Pulling into Tank's drive, I forced the issues out of my head. "Thanks for the night out and the…chat." I said awkwardly. I opened to the door to jump out and Tank grabbed my arm.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Home. I'll call a cab to come and pick me up from here."

"There's no need Steph. You can take the Hummer back to your apartment. I'll collect it tomorrow."

"Thanks." I said then we where left in the awkward silence again.

"Steph" I turned to face Tank and he grabbed me, hauling me over the console and into his lap. His lips came crashing down on mine. After a moments hesitation I relaxed into him and started kissing him back. After a few minutes of heavy kissing we pulled back, Tank placed me back on my side, his hands still on my face. "I really do love you Stephanie Plum." He kissed me once more lightly then hoped out of the car and went inside.

I sat there for a second still in my daze then shock my head. I was not going to think about this tonight. I started the Hummer and headed home. If possible more confused then what I was when I woke up.

What do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and am not making any money.

I know some people were a bit if-y towards this story but i'm going to write it anyway. If you don't like then you don't like if you love it then great.

Crazy for them

Chapter two

"Tank" I moaned as his tongue slipped inside me, his fingers playing with my nub. I was panting and squirming under Tank's hands and tongue. The bed dipped and Ranger came to lie down beside me, one hand propping his head up the other making its way down my neck towards my already aching nipples.

"Please" I breathed out.

"What do you want Babe?" Ranger's lips descended on my breast, his tongue flicking over my nipple. I moaned again, I was going out of my mind. I was so close.

Beep, beep, beep. I opened my eyes to find that I was in bed alone, hot and bothered.

"Stupid, annoying, unsatisfying dreams" I muttered throwing the alarm clock at the wall and getting up. Why couldn't dreams every end what they start. I took an extra long shower thanks to my shower massager, primped then headed over to RangeMan with a mission. I had done a lot of thinking last night and had for once decided what I wanted and planned on taking it.

Once at RangeMan I took the stair to the fifth floor, scared that I'd chicken out if I waited for the elevator. I rapped on Tank's office door and was rewarded with a "come in".

"Steph," Tank greeted as I sat down opposite him. "What can I do for you?"

I noticed that he had a packet of Advil and a glass of water on his desk. "Mac Donald's is a better cure for hangovers."

"Yeah, but the boss would have my balls if I brought something like that in here."

I shifted in my seat, uncertainly. "I was wondering about last night."

"Shit, I'm sorry Steph. Just forget I said anything, it was too much to throw on you at one time."

I shifted again; I knew from Ranger that these guys often didn't say what they mean and that if you wanted a real answer you had to be direct and idiot proof. "The stuff you said last night, about have a relationship with both Ranger and I. Did you mean it?"

Tank sighed and ran his hand over his bald head. "Steph, you're Ranger's woman and I shouldn't have..."

I interrupted him. "Imagine that there was nothing blocking the way, would you want a relationship with both Ranger and I?"

"Truthfully, yes."

A small smile appeared on my face but I squashed it before Tank could see. "Thank you, that's all I wanted to know." I got up and left a very confused Tank sitting at his desk.

I walked down the hall and knocked on Ranger's door.

"Come in."

I entered, went over to Ranger and took the papers he hand in his had and put them on the desk behind me. "I need to talk to you."

"What about?" Ranger asked as he pulled me into his lap.

"Last night, Tank got pretty drunk and started talking about some stuff, about you." Ranger's face turned into one of worry. "He told me about how you and he used to have a relationship and about how you don't anymore because of me."

Ranger sighed and pulled me closer to him, resting his check on the top of my head. "Babe. Stephanie, what Tank and I had is hard to explain but it's over and I love you, only you. Please Babe; I don't want to lose you because of my past."

"I'm not grossed out or angry or anything bad Ranger, really. I just want to know if you still love him."

"I'll always love him Babe, but that doesn't mean I don't love you."

"I know. I love you too." I pulled back and looked Ranger in the eyes. "Another thing Tank told me about was when he first met me; he came to you to ask to have a relationship with both of us. Why did you say no?"

"I was selfish; you were 'Burg and I knew that, that kind of relationship would send you running in the opposite direction and I didn't want to loose you."

I smiled and kissed him lightly, just the answer I was hoping for. "What if I didn't go running in the other direction, forget everything else. Would you want to be with both Tank and I?"

I held my breath while he answered.

"Yes Babe, if it was possible."

This time my kiss was more forceful, Ranger grabbed the back of my neck and took control of the kiss, slipping his tongue into my mouth.

A throat clearing separated us and I looked over to see Tank standing in front of the closed door. Hopping of Ranger's lap, I walked over to Tank, grabbed the back of his neck and brought his lips to mine. At first Tank was surprised and didn't respond but after a second or two, I had him kissing me back. My tongue traced his full lips and they parted for me, Tank's tongue sweeping into my mouth.

When we pulled away I turned back to Ranger and said. "You forget Ranger; I'm not an average 'Burg girl and I'm certainly not going to run away from the two men I care for most in this world."

Ranger looked startled for a second then came to stand in front of Tank and I. He wrapped one arm around my waist, pulling me into his chest, the other he put around Tank. I watched as Ranger's lips descended on Tank's, a second later I saw Tank's tongue come out and slip into Ranger's mouth. This was the first time I'd seen two men kissing and it was ruining my panties.

Ranger broke the kiss and looked down at me. "Are you sure Babe?"

I nodded my head unable to talk at the thought of being with both Tank and Ranger.

"Maybe we should take this upstairs." I nodded again, all in favour of Tank's suggestion.

We left Ranger's office and headed to the lift. Nobody spared us a glance and soon we were standing in front of Ranger's apartment door. As soon as we were inside Ranger was in front of me, I could feel Tank's hard body pressed into my back. I pulled Ranger to me and attacked his mouth, my hands grabbing at his clothing; I moaned when Ranger's tongue entered my mouth, Tank's hands come up and massaged my breast making me moan louder. I could feel both of their growing erections against me. It was making me hot and I needed one or both of them in me now.

"Please.'

"Please what? Babe"

Tank's hands where under my top, pushing my bra aside to roll my nipples between his fingers.

"Mmmmm…I want you…both of you"

"Anything you want Baby." Tank said as he carried me into the bedroom.

He deposited me on the bed and I watched as both men stripped. Ranger's body put Gods to shame and Tank's body was no better, Tank was bigger then Ranger in all aspects, his body was midnight black and chiselled to perfection. Tank and Ranger stalked towards me, each from different sides, the bed dipped as they slid up beside me.

"You're a little over dressed babe." Ranger said as Tank slide my t-shirt and bra off then Ranger pulled down my jeans and panties.

"Perfect" Tank whispered, drinking the sight of me in. He moved between my legs and started kissing his way up my thighs, he continued up stopping at my breasts. Tank's tongue flicked out, lightly touching my aching nipple. I moaned arching my back up, making him growl and latch onto my nipple. I fisted my hands in Tank's hair, pulling him closer to me, his arm next to my head was keeping his weight off me but I need to feel him against me, his body pressing against mine.

I felt another mouth attack my other nipple; guess Ranger had gotten tired of watching. I moaned again as Tank kissed me, his tongue invading my mouth. His mouth kissed and nipped its way back down my body to where I need him most. Tank sucked my clit into his mouth nipping at it with his teeth while his fingers slipped inside me.

I left out a breathless moan and I felt Ranger's breath on my ear. "You like Tank finger fucking you, don't you babe. His mouth and fingers attacking your pussy; imagine how it will feel to have his huge cock pounding into you." I came at Ranger's words, not able to hold on any longer.

When I came down from my high, Tank was lying next to me, Ranger on his other side.

"You're right Ric; she's fucking beautiful when she comes." Tank said.

Ranger's eyes got even blacker. "It's even better when you're inside her."

I looked over at Tank, his dark chocolate skin begging for me to taste it. I ran my tongue across his chest and caught one of his nipples in my mouth. He groaned and pulled me closer to him. My hand traced down his abs to his cock, I rapped my hand around him and gave him a light squeeze. Tank groaned again but this time it was lost in Ranger's mouth as they kissed. I stilled my hand, watching them, when Ranger broke the kiss he looked down at me.

"I think Tank's in a little bit of pain Babe." Ranger's mouth found mine and we kissed as his hand travelled down to join mine. We pumped Tank slowly, kissing, nibbling and biting him across his chest, abs and face. I kissed a path down Tank until I met his rock hard cock, he jerked as I licked the length of him. I sucked on his head, and then took him in my mouth, Ranger's hand still pumping the base. I quickened my pace as Ranger started sucking on Tank's nipples. One hand fisted in my hair, making me go faster and the other pulled Ranger up to devour his mouth.

I fondle Tank's balls, squeezing both them and the base of his cock at the same time, his hips jerked up as his cum spilled into my mouth. I sucked every last drop from him then kissed my way back up his body.

I laid my head on his chest. "You okay, big guy?" I asked

"Jesus Christ, Steph. I haven't felt this good in a long time."

I kissed his chest and looked over at Ranger who also had his head resting on Tank's massive chest. My eyes travelled down his body to his painfully hard cock.

"Our Rangeman is looking a little uncomfortable Baby." Tank said, but before we could do anything about it Ranger's cell chirped.

"Talk." Ranger defiantly wasn't happy about being interrupted.

"Fuck." Something wasn't good, Ranger never swore.

"Be down in 10." Ranger hung up and turned back to us. "Problem with a job." Ranger got out of bed and headed for the bathroom.

"But you can't go downstairs like that." I nodded towards his raging hard-on.

He gave me a wolf grin "Don't worry Babe; I'll take care of it in the shower."

"Sure you don't need us to help you." Tank said.

"I'm good in the shower." I added.

Both Tank and Ranger laughed. "I don't doubt it Babe, but if either you or Tank set foot in the shower, I won't be getting downstairs for a long time."

Five minutes later, Ranger came out sporting a slightly less noticeable erection while both Tank and I were a lot more turned on after listening to Ranger groan as he jerked off. He dressed then leaned over the bed kissing both Tank and I.

"Be good Babe." He said to me then turned to Tank "And don't fuck her to hard, I want her to be able to writher under me when I get back."

Tank chuckled as his hand slipped down between my legs. "I'll try not to."


	3. Chapter 3

Crazy for Them

Chapter Three

"God Baby, you're so wet." Tank's fingers were magic. Two seconds after Ranger left and I was ready to cum again.

"I need you inside me." I panted at Tank, trying to wiggle away from his fingers.

He growled and pulled me back to him, making sure I was trapped underneath him this time. "Is this what you need baby." Tank said holding his cock at my opening, teasing me.

I arched up trying to get him inside. "Please, Tank."

"Patience Baby, I would hate to have to restrain you."

I moaned at the thought of being enslaved by Tank.

"Maybe later Baby." Tank chuckled.

I raked my nails down his back, satisfied when he shivered in response. Wrapping my legs around his waist, I leaned up to his ear and whispered. "Please Tank; I need your throbbing cock pounding into me until I scream with release. Please Tank."

A growl ripped through his chest and he slammed into me, making me arch back in pain and passion. I could feel him filling me completely. As the pain of his size subsided Tank pulled back out and pounded in just as hard and fast.

"Fuck," Tank said "You feel so good, so tight."

I dug my nails into his back, Jesus Christ Tank felt good. I moaned and heard him growl in response.

"Tank" I panted.

One of his hands held him above me while the other ran down my side and to my ass. He pulled me even closer to him and tilted my hips so he could slide in further. With each thrust I could feel my orgasm growing till I went over the edge, Tank a second behind me. He tried to roll off me but I pulled him back, not wanting to lose the feeling of him inside me.

"Baby, I don't want to squash you." Tank said, his head resting next to mine.

"I love the feel of you." I murmured, gliding my hands up and down his back.

Bloody hell, I was in love with two men. I laughed at what my mother would say if she found out about this.

"What?" Tank asked.

I giggled again, "just thinking about how long I would be cut off from cake if my mother ever found out about what happened today."

Tank lifted his body off mine and looked down at me with a serious expression on his face. "This isn't just a one time thing for me Stephanie. I want to be with you and Ranger from now on."

I smiled at Tank and ran my hand up his neck, cupping his check. "This isn't just a one time thing for me either. You know I'm not a casual sex kind of gal and I'm not about to let go of the two men I love. I'm just laughing over what the burg reaction to this will be." Giggling again I added, "I don't think they had a pool running for this down at the station."

Tank chuckled, making his body vibrate against mine. Soon both our laughter had turned to moans.

"I can't get enough off you." Tank groaned in my ear as he slowly started to thrust in and out.

"I don't think I'll ever get enough off you." I answered, bitting his ear lightly and rolling so that I was on the top. I placed my hands on his hard Pecs and sat to I was straddling him. His hard cock still sheltered inside me. Using my hands as leverage I rose up so that only Tanks head was still inside me then dropped back down, both of us moaning in unison at the feeling. I gyrated a little before moving back up and dropping back down; slowly I got faster and faster until neither of us could handle it any more. Leaning back I grabbed Tank's ankles making him go deeper into me.

"Please baby, faster." Tank begged.

Quickly I moved up and down on Tanks ridged pole. One of my hands went down to stroke both of us where we were joined, I could feel myself tightening and I came as I felt him spurt his cum inside me. Tank gathered me into his chest. "I love you Steph." He whispered.

I managed to whisper, "I love you too," before falling asleep.

It was four thirty by the time got back up to my apartment. I hand been semi-hard thinking about Tank and Steph up here and could hardly concentrate on work at all. The only thing I want was to be up here with my lovers. I walked into the bedroom to find Tank hold a sleeping Steph to his chest. His eyes meet mine when I walked in.

"I thought I said I wanted her conscious when I got back." I joked to Tank.

"Sorry mate. She's too hard to resist."

I stripped down and headed for the bathroom again, needing a shower before I climbed into bed. I was in the middle of showering when the shower curtain was pulled aside and I felt Tank step in behind me.

"It's been a long time since I've been in your bed." Tank said, pulled my back to his front so I could feel his enormous cock pushing against my backside.

"Too long" I moaned.

"It's been even longer since I've been in you."


	4. Chapter 4

Crazy for Them

Chapter Four

Tank's POV

I moved my hands around Ric, slowly stroking his cock with one hand while I played with his balls with the other. Ric groaned and let his head fall back onto my shoulder.

"Tell Tank what you want Ricky?" I squeezed his balls tightly emitting another groan from him. "Is this what you want? Do you want me to suck you off or would you rather me fuck you hard and deep?"

I quickened my hand on his dick making him pant. "Fuck." He moaned. "Fuck me."

"As you wish" There was nothing that got me harder then having Ric panting and moaning at my mercy.

I put Ric's hands on the shower wall and made sure my cock was slick with water then slowly I pushed the head into Ric's ass, I groaned as his muscles contracted around me.

"Relax Ricky." I sucked on his ear lobe then moved down his neck, sucking and biting until he relaxed. I pushed the rest of the way in, burying my cock to the hilt.

"Fuck." I breathed. "Daddy's home"

I put my hands back on Ric's cock and started pumping him to the same rhythm I was fucking his ass.

"Harder." Ric groaned. "Fuck me harder."

I slammed into Ric harder, putting one of my hands around his neck nearly cutting off his air supply. I rammed into him again and again until I felt him tense, leaning forward I sucked his pulse point into my mouth.

Ric's muscles contracted around my cock making me groan, pulling out I slammed into him one more time, biting down as we both came.

I dropped my hands and pulled out of Ric.

"Fuck Tank, I'd forgotten exactly how good it was with you."

Chuckling I span Ric around and kissed him, our tongues fought for dominance until we backed away needing to breath.

Fuck I have missed him.

"We'd better get cleaned up and back to our Babe before she misses us." I said.

"Good idea."

Five minutes later Ric and I crawled into bed, him spooning Steph and me spooning both of them. I sighed in contentment, finally I had the people I loved most with me and I wasn't letting them go. I fell asleep to that thought.

***

Steph's POV

I woke up to nature calling, slowly I tried to ease Ranger's arm from around my waist.

"Don't go." Ranger mumbled, tightening his arm around me.

"Nature's calling, I have to go." I whispered trying again to move him, this time having more luck.

As I sild out of bed Ranger turned over and snuggled into Tank. They looked so cute, the world's two most bad-assed mercenaries snuggling together. I stifled a giggle and went to do my business in the bathroom.

I still couldn't believe what had happened; I was actually in a relationship with not one but two gorgeous, sexy, loving guys. Who it just so happened loved me for who I was and not what they could change me into.

Walking back into the bedroom I checked the time, 4:30am, sigh it was to early to be up, but I'd been asleep for a long time, besides the few times us three had woken in the evening for rounds 3, 4 and 5. I picked up Tank's shirt from the floor and put it on, deciding that I wasn't going to go back to bed, I went into the kitchen to make my men breakfast.

By 5:30am I had make blueberry muffins, pancakes, fruit salad, bagels with cream cheese, fruit smoothies and coffee. Contrary to popular belief, I can actually cook, okay so it was limited to breakfast but who says you can't eat pancakes for dinner.

I had just finished setting the table when Tank and Ranger came wandering out, Tank in his pants and Ranger in his silk boxes. Fuck, they had to be the sexiest men in the whole universe; all I could think about was getting down on my knees and begging them to take me.

"Morning Babe" Ranger kissed me, his hands wandering under Tank's shirt to my breasts.

"Mmm, I love you in my clothes." Tank said coming up behind me, his hands join Ranger's in teasing me. "But it'd look better on the floor."

I shook my head trying to clear it from the lusty thoughts these two were generating. "No, no, no. Breakfast, I make breakfast."

"But I want you for breakfast." Ranger pouted.

I kissed him again and headed back to the table, sitting down and filling my plate. "Sit, eat." I ordered.

They both obeyed, sitting and filling there plates with food.

"Shit Baby, this is really good." Tank said.

"Never new you could cook so well Babe." Ranger agreed.

"Special talent" I said, after that we sat in comfortable silence until we finished breakfast.

"So what are you two up to today?" I asked

"Organising a few take downs for this week" Ranger answered. "What about you?"

"Pop in at Vinnie's, talk to the girls and see if there's and files, bring in some FTA's." See, while I'd trained with the boys these past months, I still worked at Vinnie's, I hated the rat but I black mailed him into a job so I could hardly leave him high and dry now could I. I just also worked at Rangeman, doing research, distractions, surveillance and anything else.

"Be careful Baby." Tank pulled me off my chair and onto his lap. "I want you in working order for your surprise tonight."

"Surprise" I bounced on Tank's lap, making him groan. "What is it?"

"It won't be a surprise if I tell you now, will it."

"Please, Tank, I'll make it worth your while."

Chucking, Tank leaned me back on the table, pulled the shirt off and started kissing me down my neck. I moaned arching my chest up to, taking the invitation he latched onto my nipple. Fuck, I started grinding myself onto Tank's thigh trying to relieve the ach in my doodah. Second later, Ranger's mouth was on my other nipple, sucking and biting just when I was about to explode, I heard a ringing noise.

"Fuck" I wasn't sure who this came from when the fog cleared I saw Tank on his phone and Ranger walk back into the bedroom.

When he'd put away his cell, Tank put his shirt back on me and kissed me lightly on the lips. "Sorry Baby, we have a meeting in ten."

Ranger came back in fully dressed and picked me up of Tank's lap. Sitting me down on the table, he pushed me back and kissed me senseless. "I don't want you to relieve yourself in anyway today, I want you to be just like this tonight, and if you do relieve yourself, you'll be punished." Ranger whispered into my ear. "Understand?"

I nodded mutely, still too turned on to talk.

"Good" With that Ranger got up and him and Tank left.

After a few seconds I got myself under control. "HEY YOU NEVER TOLD ME WHAT MY SURPRISE WAS." I yelled.


	5. Chapter 5

Crazy for Them Chapter Five Steph's POV

Stomping off to the bathroom I cursed both Ranger and Tank to hell and back. I showered dressed and headed over to the bonds office, stopping on the way to buy doughnuts.

"Morning Connie, Lula." I said

"Huh, looks like someone got some last night." Connie said taking the doughnuts from me.

There was silence for a few minutes while we scoffed down the doughnuts, then Lula turned to me.

"You still wit Batman?"

Huh, that's not the question I was expecting, ever since Ranger and I started "going steady" they'd been asking for all the dirty details. "Of course I'm still with Ranger."

"You don't got that Batman glow, does she Connie."

"Nope, that smile is something more then just the Batman smile."

This is crazy how can they tell who I have or have not had sex with, by a smile or "glow". "You guys know I'm only with Ranger. We just had a bit of different fun last night." Yep, last night, all of yesterday and a bit of this morning.

"What kind of different fun?" Connie asked

"Girl is he gettin' kinky on you, coz if you need some supplies; I know this great shop down on stark street. I can take ya shoppin'."

"No. No shopping, and no kinky. Now can I please have my files?"

Connie huffed but handed over three files. "Two are first time offenders ad ones a repeat offender."

I said goodbye and sat in my car to read the files. James Gardener, first timer, done for shoplifting a pair of Marc Jacobs. Well at least the boy had taste. Melanie Campbell, first timer, done for beating the shit out of her boyfriends Aston Martin Vanquish. Guess she was having a bad day. And lastly Chris Oredsson, repeat offender, done for carrying an unlicensed gun concealed. Whoa, prior charges include arson, attempted murder, DUI and attempted rape. There was no way I was going after this guy alone.

Pulling out of the lot, I headed into the Burg to pick up James; he was only 18 and still living at home so it wouldn't take too long.

"I shouldn't be the one going to jail, it should be her." James had complained the whole way to the Trenton PD, apparently his girlfriend had told him if he really loved her he would get her the pair of Marc Jacobs. James said he didn't really love her; he just wanted her to shut up.

"James, you're probably not even going to jail, the judge will give you a slap on the wrist and maybe a day or two of community service."

"You sure?"

No, I just want you to shut up and stop whining. "Yes of course I'm sure."

I dropped James off at the station, picked up my body receipt and was heading out when I heard a loud BOOM. Please God, let it not be my car. I got outside to see my car on fire along with three other cop cars and Ranger and Tank restraining a man. Twenty minutes later I was sitting in Rangers SUV with Tank waiting for Ranger to finish giving his statement. They had been bringing in an arsonist when he'd gotten free and tried to create a distraction so he could get away. Yeah, I know what you're thinking, this could only happen to Stephanie Plum.

"You know Tank, I really liked that car, and I'd had it for six months too." I said to the bi man in the front.

"Don't worry Baby; I'll buy you a new car."

Tank had only been calling me Baby when he knew nobody around could hear him, around the cops he acted as though we hadn't just spent last night together with Ranger. While I was having trouble not dragging them both off to the closest closet and having my wicked way with them. I was grateful though, that Tank hadn't said anything. Even though I'd grown up with most of the cops, they were still Burg and wouldn't be able to handle this kind of relationship.

"I thought you and Ranger had meetings all morning?" I asked as Ranger hoped in the driver's seat.

"We did Babe." Ranger answered. "We got board."

"Wait a minute, I just lost one of my favourite cars because you guys, GOT BOARD." I was working myself up to Rhino Mode.

"I told you I'd buy you a new car." Tank said trying calm me down.

"Damn skimpy, you'll buy me a new car. And a good one at that."

We pulled out of Trenton PD; I fetched my files out of my bag. Luckily I had taken that into the cop shop with me.

"Well seeing as you guys are driving me around you two can also help me with my skips."

"Who do you need help with babe?"

"Chris Oredsson."

"What!" Tank exclaimed. "Why did the fucker give you that file?"

I was guessing "the fucker" was Vinnie. "He was charged with carrying concealed so the bond wasn't high enough to go to Rangeman."

"Have you done any work on him yet, Babe?" Ranger asked.

"Nope, I was going to call you guys when I got to him."

"Where does he live?"

I read off the address and fifteen minutes later we were parked on stark street. Tank and Ranger started pulling out vest and checking their gear.

"Babe, you go around back with Tank and I'll go through the front door."

"Wait a second, this is my FTA, I'll be going around the front and you and Tank can take the back."

"Babe"

"Ranger" I stared him down in the rear vision mirror. Ranger shook his head slightly.

"Tank you take back, Steph and I'll take the front."

The three of us hopped out of the SUV and headed to Chris' place. Tank went around the back and Ranger and I headed up to the front door.

"Bond enforcement." I yelled as I knocked on the door, we heard shuffling inside.

"Move back babe." Ranger said then put his foot through the door, almost kicking it off its hinges.

We ran in guns drawn as Chris came out of a side room knocking my gun out of my hand. All my Rangeman training kicked in and I turned to Chris hitting him in the face with a right hook then following with a left upper cut and finally finishing by sweeping his legs out from under him bringing him face to face with the floor. When he tried to get back up I put my boot on his neck and said. "Don't move mother fucker."

I lent down and hand cuffed him, when I stood back up both Tank and Ranger were looking at me with lust filling their eyes.

"Do you have any idea how sexy you are?" Tank asked stalking towards me.

I guess Lula was right when she said a bit of ass kicking turns men on.

I backed up against the wall both men following me. The skip lay on his back forgotten on the floor, as Ranger attacked my mouth and Tank pulled my top up trying to get to my breasts. I moaned into Ranger's mouth as Tank sucked my right nipple into his mouth. I pushed my hands against Tank's bald head urging him to show the other nipple the same attention. The three of us were lost in each other so much that we never heard officer Pickey enter he house.


	6. Chapter 6

Crazy for Them

Chapter Six

Steph's POV

"Steph away from each other with your hand's on your head." Officer Picky said, his gun trained on us. Defiantly not a smart move.

I righted my top as Ranger and Tank turned around, neither looking happy at being interrupted or at having a gun pointed at them. Of course being the macho alpha males they were, they made sure both of them were between the gun and me.

"Lower the gun, Officer Gaspick. We have authorisation papers to bring Mr Oredsson back in." Ranger said calmly, his eyes never leaving the gun.

"And what, fucking a whore up against the wall is a new Rangeman takedown technique."

"Hey" I barged through Tank and Ranger to get to Picky only to have Tank pick me up and deposit me behind him again.

"Do not, call Stephanie a whore." Ranger said in his voice that made the biggest bad-asses pee their pants. "You will treat her with respect and refer to her only as Ms Plum." Officer Picky visible paled. "Now, I won't ask you again, we've done nothing against the law. Lower. Your. Weapon. "

"I can charge you with public lewdness."

"We're on private property, unless Mr Oredsson her has a problem-"

"Hell no. You were just getting to the good stuff. I've paid for porn not half as good as this." The forgotten skip voiced.

"Shut up." I said.

Picky's radio beeped requesting him for a domestic disturbance a few blocks down.

"If I see you doing something like this again, I'll bring you in. No matter who you think you are." Picky said while turning to leave. Just before he reached the door, Ranger said. "Remember, if you know what's good for you, you'll keep this to yourself."

Picky huffed and left.

"That goes for you too." Tank said to the skip.

"I do you a deal. Let me go one or two round with her and I'll never tell a soul."

That got him a kick to the balls by Tank and ranger kneeled down holding a knife to him throat.

"You'll keep this to yourself and if I find out that you've told or that you're anywhere near Stephanie, even by coincidence, I'll skin you alive. Trust me, I know how to do it, I've done it before."

Shit, I'd never seen Ranger like this, this was the Ranger the streets were scared off, this was the Ranger that killed Abruzzi and I was scared shitless. I must have made a sound because Ranger's head whipped around and looked at me, throwing the skip at Tank he stood up. "Take him to the SUV."

Tank took the hobbling Chris, who obviously still had groin pain, outside. Ranger turned to me, dropped his knife and held his hands out. "I'm not going to hurt you Babe. I will never hurt you."

I looked into his eyes and found my Ranger, moving into his arms I buried my head into his chest, his arms came around me pulling me even tighter against him.

"I'm so sorry babe; you shouldn't have to see me like that."

"It's okay, I was just shocked." I mumbled back, embarrassed about getting scared.

"Believe me babe; I will never lay a hand on you. You're my precious babe."

When we got outside we found Tank sitting in the back with an unconscious Chris who was sporting a few more bruises and a cut along the side of his head. Ranger raised an eyebrow to Tank who shrugged and said. "What can I say; he's a very clumsy man."

After dropping off the skip we headed over to Shorty's to get some lunch. I slid into a booth with Tank next to me and Ranger across from us. Shorty's was unusually full today which would be perfect for me, I planned on getting at least Tank back for what they did, or should I say didn't, do at breakfast.

We ordered the usual, pizza and beer for me and Tank and a salad and water for Ranger. I waited until Tank was taking a swig of his beer then I reached down and squeezed his cack through his pants. He jerked and choked on his beer; I patted him on the back and continued to stroke him. Moving so I was pressed right up against his side, I asked feigning concern. "Are you alright Tankie?"

"Baby" He growled back

Ranger looked at me in amusement from across the table. "Babe are you being a bad girl."

I shook my head innocently, taking my hands away from Tank. "I'm always good"

Ranger's eyes turned from amused to pure sex. "I know babe but that doesn't mean we wont punish you for being naughty."

I moaned at the thought of Ranger and Tank punishing me, I would have to try extra hard to be naughty from now on.

I waited for ten minutes until we'd all calmed down a bit to start again, but this time I moved faster and got my hand in Tank's pants and around his semi-hard cock before he realised what was happening. He jumped again as I started pumping his growing cock.

"Baby" He pleaded

"Do you want me to stop?" I asked squeezing him.

"God no"

Once again I moved closer to him so I was almost in his lap, thanking the gods for Rangers good table karma at getting us a table near the back where nobody could see or hear us.

"Babe what did I just say." Ranger's voice was scolding but his eyes were deep with lust and love.

"I can't help it." I moved my other hand down to play with Tank's balls. His head fell onto my shoulder panting in my ear. "Faster, please." I kissed him lightly and granted his wish. "I always need one of my men in me, wether that's in my hand, mouth or pussy."

Ranger groaned at my words and Tank looked about ready to throw me on the table and fuck me there, onlookers be damned.

"But then again, maybe you right, this probably isn't the best place." I took my hands away from Tank's beautiful cock.

"No" he protested but was stoped from doing anything else by the appearance of a waiter, "Anything else?" She asked.

"No thanks, we're leaving." I said.

When we got outside Tank pushed me up against the car and attacked my mouth, rubbing, what had to be a beyond painful cock, against me. "I will get you back for that stunt; now get in the car before I fuck you so hard that you'll be aching for me and my cock for the rest of your life."

AN: this has got to be the easiest chapter I've ever written. Next chapter we find out what Steph's surprise is and I promise there will be smut, smut, Bobby and Lester, or though not all four together.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry it's taken so long but this chapter was really hard to write. I've rewritten it a few times but i'm still not sure i'm completly happy with it.

A.N: I've confused some people, I'm very sorry. Bobby and Lester are not getting together with Steph, Tank and Ranger, I just meant that they'd be in the next chapter. If you're not too disappointed in that read on.

**Crazy for Them**

**Chapter Seven**

**Tank's POV**

I had a hard on that would split wood all for a white girl from the Burg. Shit, god did I need some relief and soon. I planned to make Steph pay for what she pulled in Shorty's, I knew she was getting me back for this morning but that wasn't my fault, Ranger was to blame. I wanted to take her right there on the table, maybe bend her over the table and give that great ass a spank. Of course I'd kiss it all better afterwards, before burying my cock inside her dripping cunt. Fuck this wasn't helping me at all; I got into the back with Steph and undid her seatbelt as Ric pulled out of the lot.

"What are you doing?"

Quickly, I pulled her underneath me, straddled her hips and cuffed her hands to the door handle.

"Hey" Steph protested.

"Ric warned you that we'd punish you if you were naughty Baby."

I ripped open her shirt then popped the front clasp of her bra. God, she's beautiful.

"What do you think Ric, is our woman beautiful or what."

Ric adjusted the rear vision mirror so he could see us properly. I could see that the already had his dick out and was slowly stroking it while he drove.

"I could cum just looking at her." Ric answered.

Steph's breasts were beautiful, her creamy skin was flushed with a red tint and her chest was beating rapidly.

"We're in a car; we can't do this here Tank."

"We can and we are." I palmed her breasts and began caressing them, making her moan.

"Tank, someone will see." She moaned.

"Don't worry baby, the windows are tinted black." I lent down and kissed her, running my hands all over her beautiful body making her moan. Fuck she felt good under me.

I sat back up, much to Steph's disappointment, undid my cargos and pulled out my dick. Steph's eyes went wide and her pink tongue come out to wet her lips. I loved how her mouth felt around my dick. "Is this what you want baby?" I asked, kneeling above her mouth.

"Yes." She panted, arching up to try and reach my cock.

"Ah, what do you say?" I teased her bring my dick just about to her lips then pulling away.

"Please Tank, I need it." Steph begged.

I tangled my hand in her wild curls and tilted her head back. "As you wish." I lowed myself onto her making sure my weight wasn't on her. Her mouth greedily took my dick, I moaned as she started to suck. "Fuck Ric, I love how good this feels, I love seeing my cock slip in and out of her mouth." I groaned again and she took more of me into her mouth.

"You have no idea how good it looks Tank." Ranger said from the front. "Watching our woman take you in her mouth, but I think she might be having just a bit too much fun."

Slowly, I pulled my dick from her mouth, Steph tried to move with me but the cuffs restricted it.

"No" Steph protested.

I moved back until I was sitting below her chest. Leaning down I started placing kisses all over. "I love you baby, I love how your skin looks against mine, I love how soft and smooth you are." I whispered kissing and nipping up her neck to her jaw. "I'll never get enough of you." I took possession of her mouth. I felt my dick slip between her breasts and hardened again, I pulled away from her, pushing her breast up and around my cock. I moaned at how it felt, and slowly start to move.

Looking down I could see Steph trying to suck my head into her mouth every time I moved foreword, but only being allowed little licks. I closed my eyes, squeezing her breasts tighter around my cock. Fuck it felt so good, almost as good as actually being inside her. Faintly, I heard Ric moan as well but all I cared about at this moment was the woman underneath me. I quickened my pace until i felt my balls tighten, letting go of her; I moved up again and shoved my cock down Steph's throat. She eagerly welcomed me, sucking for only a few seconds before, I roared, shooting my load down her throat.

When I'd calmed down, I moved back off Steph and undid the cuffs. God she looked good, her hair had the just fucked look, her upper body was still bare and her nipples were standing to attention just waiting to be sucked. I pulled her to me and kissed her, getting a boost of male pride when I tasted me in her mouth. She was ours and always would be, no other man beside Ric and I would ever touch her. We parted when air became an issue

"Please Tank" She whispered.

I knew what she wanted, look down I saw a wet patch between her legs. "Fuck baby, are you that wet for me?"

"Yes, please Tank, please." Putting my head between her legs, I inhaled her sent.

"Shit Ric, she's so wet, so ready."I licked along the seam of her pants, enticing a moan from her.

"Tank, you know the deal, she can't come until after her surprise." Ric answered.

I looked over at him and saw that he was as hard as rock. "Come on Ricky baby. Don't you want to hear her scream?" I ran my nose and tongue along her again; Steph moaned and grabbed my head holding me in place.

"Tank." Ric used his, I'm the boss voice and I got hard again thinking about what he used to do to me when I disobeyed him. Giving Steph one last lick, I sat back up and pulled her only my lap.

"Sorry baby, but Ric's right. It'll be so much better later."

Steph huffed but snuggled into me. "You guys own me"

I chucked, "later you can have anything you want." And she would, I would make sure Steph had anything and everything she wanted.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:** Yes I know its amazing, another chapter. I had tried writing this chapter a few times before giving up. But I had a free day today and started writing. I would love to finish this story but I think its going to be one that is done over a very long time. I'm really sorry.

I'm not good at describing houses so I just do a general description and you can imagine it how you like.

**Disclaimer:** not mine, not making money

**Warning:** in case after 7 chapters you haven't figured it out yet, there is SMUT in this story, well more accurately there is story in this smut. If threesomes offend you, or gay couplings DON'T READ. But if you love the thought of Ranger, Tank and Stephanie like I do, continue.

**Crazy for Them**

**Chapter 8**

**Steph's POV**

It wasn't long before we were pulling up to a gate. Ranger let his window down and punched in the code. I craned my head trying to get a look at the house as we drove up the drive way. It was beautiful; it was an old but restored three storey Victorian house.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Our house baby" Tank answered.

Ranger stopped the car and we piled out. I stood rooted to the spot, trying to take in everything, the house sat on a huge yard with a garage off to the side where I'm sure all the bat mobiles where. Wait _our house?_

"You said this was our house?"

"Yes babe" Ranger slipped his hand into mine and Tank slung an arm around my waist.

"This is our home, just you me and Ric, baby. Where we can be ourselves and not worry about judgment. "

I started to tear up. "I love you both so much"

"We love you too Babe. Now let's go inside, I'm sure you're dying to explore."

They took me on a tour of the house; down stairs was a kitchen, living, formal dining and study. The second floor had two bedrooms, rumpus, and bathroom. While the third storey had been transformed into one huge room with a massive bed that could fit three Tanks, there was a portable screen and behind that was an equal large bath tub. The only room off this one was a walk in wardrobe.

"We took the liberty of buying you some clothes already." Tank said showing me my section of the WIR. There was a few t-shirts and jeans, but most of it was sexy lingerie, barely there teddies and short skirts and dresses.

"I get the feeling that you two weren't really in meetings all day." I said amazed at everything. "This is my surprise I'm guessing?"

"Yeah, baby. We want you to move in with us."

Both Tank and Ranger were sitting on the bed looking as nervous as a boy on prom night. They were so cute. I stood in front of them and took a hand each. "I would love to move in with you guys."

Smiles lit up their faces and I was squashed in between them both in a hug. I felt both of their cocks rub against me and my forgotten needs came back in a rush.

"Now that's sorted, can I please make love to my men?"

Ranger threw me onto the bed. "Well, Tanks got to go down stairs to start on dinner, but I'm all yours Babe."

Tank leaned over me and gave me a thorough kissing. "I can't wait to have my dessert after dinner." He turned to Ranger and gave him and equally satisfying kiss before going down stairs.

"Now, I think it's time we tried out this bed." Ranger shucked his shirt and crawled up my body, his muscles rippling, making him seem even more like a panther stalking him prey.

He lowered himself so I could feel the full weight of his body, one of the things I loved most in this world.

"Have you been a good girl today Babe?" he whispered, nibbling on my ear.

"It depends" I said raking my nails down his back, "what kind of punishment do I get if I've been naughty?"

Ranger let out a moan that sounded more like a growl. "I'll chain you up and spank you until you are begging for me."

Heat flushed through me at that but I thought it best not to give information to the enemy and tell him that he didn't have to chain me up, all he had to do was walk into the room and I was begging for him. Instead, I kissed down his jaw giving him little nips along the way.

Ranger threaded his hand through my tangled mass of hair and guided my mouth back to his. His tongue duelled with my tongue then took control of my mouth. I was moaning and trying to undo Ranger's pants but before I could finish he grabbed my hands and secured them with the cuffs from his belt to the head board.

"Please Ranger, I want to touch you."

"Later" He stripped me of my clothes, ripping my shirt and bra off, and then sat back on his heels just staring at me.

"So beautiful" his voice just above a whisper.

"Please Ranger, I need you." My body was on fire and I desperately needed his touch.

"What do you need?" His voice had grown thick with his Cuban accent turning me on more. "Tell Papi what you want."

"You, I need your touch, your mouth, your cock." I was begging and judging by the state of Ranger's eyes, he loved it.

Slowly, as if to torture me, he leaned over, starting at my feet he kissed his way up my body. Avoiding where I needed him most he latched onto one of my nipples.

"Ranger" I moaned.

Suddenly he stopped and looked up at me. "Not Ranger Babe, Ric."

"Ric I half moaned half pleaded.

Satisfied, he went back to torturing me and my body. He sent me crazy and when I was begging for release he slid into me and started a whole new type of torture.

**Tank's POV:**

I could hear her moaning as Roc had his fun. Fuck, my cock was as hard as a brick and all I wanted to do was go upstairs and join them, slip into Ranger as Steph took his cock between her lush lips, sucking him until he was dry. Shit, I needed to stop. Both Ranger and I knew that Steph would need her energy for what we had planned tonight, and I ended up being the unlucky one who'd lost the coin toss. Hence why I was down here cooking dinner and torturing myself with fantasies when I could be upstairs torturing them.

Finishing up the chicken and grilled vegetables, I went upstairs in search of my two lovers.

Steph was happily sedated, lying on Ric's chest, the covers kicked off. They looked beautiful and erotic.

"Dinner's ready." I said my eyes sweeping over their naked bodies. Ric's hands slipped down parting Steph's legs so I could see more.

She let out a soft moan. "Can't move"

"Come on Baby." I picked her up, holding her close, I rubbed my clothed cock against her wetness, again she moaned into my shoulder as my hands cupped and massaged her perfect ass.

Ric rolled off the bed and moved in behind Steph, squishing her between us. Shifting Steph, I fisted one hand in Ric's hair and pulled his mouth to mine. He tasted like Steph's sweet nectar.

"Hmmm" I moved my hand down to his ass, pulling him even closer. "Maybe we should skip dinner." Just then Steph's stomach made itself known.

"Or maybe not" Ric chuckled.

As we headed down stairs Steph picked her head up off my shoulder. "I'm naked" She said blushing, as if she only just realised what was going on.

"Just how we like you" I answered.

"But I need to at least put one of your shirts on." I loved how modest she was, never realising her own beauty.

"Not for dinner you don't" Ric said.

**AN: Please tell me what you think, and where you want it to go, more smut, more plot ect. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
